


东方的节日

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 清水无差，堂堂伊修加德上议院议长深夜攀登黄金阁是为何故——





	东方的节日

“快一点，艾默里克。”  
埃斯蒂尼安催促着，他轻易的就攀上了黄金阁的最高处，夏日的夜风吹拂着他的长发，带来一丝凉意，这个精灵伸了个懒腰，朝前走去，看着脚下灯火阑珊的异国城市，“快要开始了。”  
他站在黄金阁顶端的边缘处说到，但是却舅舅没有得到回应，埃斯蒂尼安这才回过身去，刚好看到艾默里克抓着地面撑起身体爬上来的狼狈模样。  
埃斯蒂尼安为此笑出了声，他蹲在艾默里克跟前，托着下巴看着自己气喘吁吁的躺在地上的友人。  
“你体力太差了，艾默里克，别老是闷在办公室里，你应该多出来走走。”  
“……不是……这个问题。”艾默里克喘着粗气反驳，他翻了个身，迎上了埃斯蒂尼安的视线，那轮圆月就悬在银发精灵的身后，在埃斯蒂尼安的头发上镀上了一层淡淡的光，“不是谁都像你一样擅长这个……”  
“那就在神殿骑士的必修课上加一个新项目，就由那些留在伊修加德的龙骑士担任。”埃斯蒂尼安说着站起身，冲着艾默里克伸出手，对方犹豫了一秒才握住了他的手。  
“你可以回来亲自教他们，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“我也说过了，我短时间内没有那个打算。”埃斯蒂尼安并没有因为对方的又一次见缝插针的请求而不悦，遭到拒绝对于艾默里克来说，也并不会有什么影响。  
这样的对话，仿佛已经成了一种习惯，他们都知道答案是什么。  
“所以你让陪着你爬到这里是做什么？这里不是嘲风亭，如果被发现……”  
“作为伊修加德的使者——上议院议长艾默里克大人竟然深夜攀爬黄金阁？“埃斯蒂尼安说着再次失笑，他拍了拍艾默里克的背，让自己的这位友人不要再考虑那么多，“你总是想太多，艾默里克。”  
“……因为你一直在给我找麻烦，从认识的时候开始，擅自一个人去屠龙，请客喝酒却忘记带钱包，伤害名门贵族，不遵从军命，偷走龙眼，身位苍天之龙骑士却被邪龙魅惑……”在艾默里克暴出那一个又一个麻烦时，埃斯蒂尼安终于无法继续冷静了，他慌忙捂住了艾默里克的嘴，就连脸上的笑意都变得尴尬而僵硬。  
“停停停。”银发的精灵叹了一口气，“我发誓，我没打算在这里做什么。”  
“那就给我一个合理的理由，我可是牺牲了睡眠陪你到这里来。”  
“……差不多要开始了。”对于艾默里克的质问，埃斯蒂尼安忽然岔开了话题，他转身看向夜色中的黄金港，艾默里克也跟上了他的视线，就在这时，一束烟花划破了夜空在月光下绽放。  
“这是……”“东方的节日。”埃斯蒂尼安答道，“除了军事和政治的来往，你也应该了解一下这些民间的习俗，艾默里克。”  
“……是我的失职……”看着那接连绽放，有别于艾欧泽亚的异国烟花，艾默里克低声喃喃。埃斯蒂尼安已经在他身旁坐下，这位过去的苍天之龙骑士的面容在烟火映衬下似乎变得柔和了许多，埃斯蒂尼安早就已经不再是曾经的那个尖锐如荆棘的家伙了。  
“我不是为了让你自责才带你来这里的，艾默里克。”小金街和嘲风亭前的广场因为节日的彻夜不眠，在被人注意到之前，艾默里克也坐在了埃斯蒂尼安的身旁，这个银发精灵望着下方喧闹的人群，眯着眼睛似乎看到了什么有趣的东西。  
但是艾默里克仅能看斑斓的夜灯，和模糊人影。拥有龙之力的苍天之龙骑士总是能够看到更远的地方，现在更是如此。  
艾默里克并不在意，他向后靠去躺在地上，把视线投向天空，他已经很久这样和埃斯蒂尼安并肩坐着了，但是他还清楚的记得那些他们互相倚靠的日日夜夜，仿佛就在昨日……  
“明天，你可以问问我们的大英雄昨晚和谁在一起，肯定会有意外的收获。“埃斯蒂尼安露出了狡诈的笑容如此说道，而当他回头时才发现艾默里克已经躺下，“喂喂，你不会是睡着了吧，艾默里克。”  
艾默里克没有回答他，埃斯蒂尼安犹豫了片刻，倾身凑近了对方，而艾默里克似乎没有睁开眼睛的打算，“这是你开的头，艾默里克……”他嘀咕着，弯下腰伏在了艾默里克的身上，当他即将碰到对方的嘴唇时，一个白色的小家伙大喊着以迅猛的速度冲来，啪的一声撞上了埃斯蒂尼安抬起的手掌。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！我总算是找到你了，你在这里做什么——————”  
这个精灵丝毫不理会这个热情的龙族朋友，甚至是残忍的将它抛向了夜空，当他再次低头看向艾默里克时，对方已经醒了。  
“……闭上眼睛，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安啧了啧舌说道，而艾默里克挑了挑眉，并不打算起来，反而询问，“难不成你还会害羞吗？埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“我是担心你会害羞……”银发的精灵低声说，这一次，他顺利的将嘴唇覆在了艾默里克的唇上，他浅尝即止，但是艾默里克却抓住了他的衣襟，“所以你真的不打算回去？”  
“……你还是闭上嘴吧，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安笑道，再一次吻住了对方。  
-END-


End file.
